This is What Will Be
by frankybadass
Summary: So, maybe, it wasn't a fairy tale, but for the moment, it sure felt like one.
1. Want

**I know Fiona and Adam have yet to have any scenes together (I HOPE they do in the near future, however), but writing a fic for them was just too tempting to pass up. Just drabbles, since I don't actually have enough inspiration for just one storyline. Each drabble will mostly stem from my favorite songs, and some will come from absolutely nowhere, such as this one. And I don't even care if it's terrible; it's mostly just boredom, anyway. Plus, I'm a hardcore fadam shipper.  
**

**

* * *

**He was avoiding her. Fiona Coyne was not stupid, she knew when someone was avoiding her, and that was exactly what Adam was doing.

_Why_, she had no clue, only that wasn't exactly the truth. Adam was avoiding her because he thought _she _was avoiding _him_, which was absolutely ridiculous because she'd been searching for him since she'd arrived at the school. She was aware that _he _was actually a _she_, but she didn't _care_, because Adam was Adam and he was kind and good and sweet and amazing, and she _loved_ him. She didn't care what society would think, or what her parent's would think; she didn't even care what Declan would think. She wanted to be in Adam's life, as his friend or as more, it didn't matter to her, so long as she was _with_ him.

"Adam, there you are!" Fiona exclaimed as she spotted him sitting just outside, on the steps of Degrassi.

"Spare me the grief, Fiona," Adam spat harshly, though she could see the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. She wished nothing more than to make those go away. His pain was her pain.

"What grief?" she asked, puzzled by the way he was acting. She wasn't the person everyone made her out to be; she wasn't cruel. She wasn't going to judge him. She cared too much. "Adam, _I don't care._"

"What do you mean you don't care?" he asked, and it was his turn to be puzzled. He looked hopeful, yet unsure, and she made it her personal mission to_ make_ him sure.

"I mean exactly what I said, _I don't care_," she repeated, taking his hands in her own and staring into those beautiful green eyes of his - such _honest _eyes with such pain in them, pain she wanted to make disappear, even though she knew it wasn't possible because the world was so cruel towards _different_. "I don't care that you were born a girl. I don't think you're a freak." She wasn't surprised when he flashed her a disbelieving glance, though she could still see a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I _don't_, and I need you to believe that. I don't care what it makes me. I know who I am, and I know what I want, and _I want you_."

"You want me?" he asked slowly, as if trying to process what exactly it was she was implying. She responded by moving closer to him, only stopping when her face was merely inches from his own.

"_I want you_," she repeated before gently pressing her lips to his own.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and nothing like the kisses she'd experienced before, and though she didn't know where they stood, and though she knew that society would look at them as everything that was wrong with this world, she felt the moment couldn't have been more perfect. She felt that there, kissing Adam on the steps of Degrassi, was where she belonged.


	2. Always

**This is one is angsty. And totally out of my comfort zone. I hate angst. I truly do. Happy endings are more my thing. Yeah, so be honest, but not too harsh, kay?  
**

**

* * *

**

"Fi.." Fiona jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Fi, I'm so sorry."

She didn't turn around. She knew it was Declan. On any other occasion, she would have been happy to see him, but this was a sad occasion. He was here under tragic circumstances; he wouldn't have flown in otherwise.

"I wish you'd talk to me."

Fiona heaved a sigh. It was a sad sound. She turned to face her twin, avoiding his gaze because she knew if she looked at him, she'd start crying.

"You have to get to the church, Fi." His voice was hesitant, comforting. "I can go with you, if you want," he offered, but Fiona just shook her head.

Declan hadn't known him. Declan shouldn't have to face Holly J because of her, because she felt she couldn't make it through this without him. She _could_.

That was a lie. She couldn't. She needed her brother. She needed _someone_. She couldn't get through this alone. She couldn't go alone. She was tired of _being _alone.

"Come with me," her voice cracked. She glanced up at him, silently pleading. He took her by the hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Okay," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and allowing her to lean into his side as they left.

It hadn't taken long to get to the church. The ride had been too short. She wasn't ready. She didn't think she ever would be.

She didn't move from the limo, not even after Declan had opened the door. He was gone. _Adam_ was gone. He was dead, and he was never coming back.

Fiona shook her head. _No, _she told herself, _he can't be gone_. But, she knew he was. He'd taken his own life.

It'd been revealed that he was a _she_. Fiona hadn't cared, she'd told him that, but he hadn't believed her. He'd called himself a freak. He hadn't been a freak. He had been born in the wrong body, that wasn't his fault; it hadn't been in his control. He hadn't listened. She wished he would have listened. If he'd just, if he'd just _listened_, he wouldn't be gone. He wouldn't be dead.

No, he'd still be gone. Even if he had listened, he'd still be gone. It was all because of Fitz. Fitz and Owen. _Fitz_. He'd pushed Adam over the edge. He'd thrown him into a glass door, called him a girl, made him hate himself.

That wasn't fair, though. Fitz had been part of the problem, but it was so much more than that. It was society - how society thought, how they acted. What they said and what they did. Society had made Adam think of himself as a freak, as _wrong_. It made her ashamed to even be associated with society, made her ashamed to be part of the human race. Adam had killed himself. Society had made him do it.

"Fi." Declan's voice broke her from her thoughts. They were inside. She didn't even remember leaving the car. She must have been too lost in her own little world. She was glad to be out of it, glad to be away from those thoughts, thoughts of _him_.

"What's _she_ doing here?" It was the first full sentence she had spoken today. The last person she had wanted to see was Bianca DeSousa. She shouldn't have been there. She was part of this; she had hated Adam.

But, if that were true, why did she look so heartbroken? One would think she had actually cared about him.

"Fiona, I'm so sorry."

Her voice actually cracked. There were tears in her eyes.

"Fitz shouldn't... I shouldn't have..." Her words trailed off, seeming to hang in the air. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not." Her words surprised even herself, but what surprised her even more was that she actually _meant _them. This wasn't Bianca's fault. Bianca didn't do this. Bianca didn't kill Adam. Adam killed Adam. _Society killed Adam_. "He was," she paused; what he had been? How did she describe it? She wasn't even sure she knew, wasn't sure she understood. How could she? "He was lost, and scared. The world was telling him he was sick and an abomination, and a _freak_." It wasn't fair of her to emphasize that, but she was trying to get a point across. The word was harsh. It could cut deeper than any knife if directed towards someone like Adam, someone who would always be thought of as just that, a freak. "There's no use blaming yourself. Adam was a good guy; he wouldn't have wanted that."

"He was lucky to have you, Fiona. I'm just sorry I never took the time to appreciate how good he was." She sent a sad smile Fiona's way before turning and walking out the church doors.

Declan made his way back over to her. It was her turn to approach the coffin, her turn to say goodbye.

She took a deep breath, placing her hand on the edge of the coffin as she opened her eyes and looked at Adam for what would be the last time. He looked... peaceful. There was no pain in his pretty green eyes, just peacefulness. She was glad for that, glad that there was no more pain.

He was dressed in boy's clothing. He was wearing a gray beanie. She smiled. They'd dressed him as a boy, because he _was_ a boy. He hadn't been Gracie. He'd been Adam, and he would be remembered as Adam, the boy with the good heart and the eyes that held such honesty in them.

To Fiona, he'd always be the boy that took care of her when she was drunk, the boy who helped fix her when she had been so lost that she hadn't known up from down or right from wrong. He'd always be the boy that had picked up the pieces of her broken heart and helped her learn to trust again, helped her learn to _love_ again.

"I love you," she whispered, placing a red rose on his casket. She meant it. She had loved him. She _did _love him. She always would. He'd changed her, for the better. "I'm sorry I'll never get the chance to say that to you. I'm sorry you felt this was the only way to escape. I wish I could have fixed it, but I realize now that it was out of my control." She was full-on crying. She hadn't cried. Not once since learning of his death. She needed this, she needed to cry. "I'll always keep you here," she whispered, placing her hand over her heart. "_Always_." Taking a deep breath, she reached into the coffin and placed her hand on his, and she felt her heart break just a little more when she realized that this really was goodbye.

"Goodbye, Adam," were the last words she spoke before running over to her brother and hugging herself to him. Declan enveloped her in a hug, allowing her to cry into his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her, to take away some of that pain.

"It's going to be okay, Fi," Declan whispered, still holding his sister. He'd hold her for as long as he needed to.

"I know," she managed to choke out through her tears, and she meant it. It would be okay. _ She'd_ be okay. _It's what Adam would want_, she told herself, and she knew it was the truth.

She'd be happy, for Adam. But, she'd never forget him. She'd always remember him. _Always._


	3. Fix You

**Idon'tevenknowwhatthisis. I hate how this ended, and how it started, and what it is like in between. I'm still posting it, though. Got the idea from Fix You by Coldplay.  
**

_Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you_**  
**

**

* * *

**

He was unsure of what drew him to her. Maybe it was the way she always looked so sophisticated, or the way she carried herself. Or maybe it was her beautiful hair and hurt filled eyes. Whatever it was, he liked it. He liked her, and it was stupid because he knew he could never have her, not when she found out what he really was, _who _he really was.

"Uh, earth to Adam."

Clare's voice broke Adam from his thoughts, and he looked up at his friend, raising an eyebrow when she began speaking about a project because he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"What project?" he eventually blurted, stopping Clare mid-sentence.

A sigh passed through his friend's lips. It wasn't harsh, though. Just frustrated. "Our science project, Adam. The one we were assigned this morning. Remember?"

Adam shook his head. He didn't remember anything about a science project. He was just about to say so aloud before his eyes landed on the very reason of his not remembering. There she was, Fiona Coyne, rubbing her temples as she seated herself at the bottom of the steps of Degrassi, seemingly unaware that there were already two others present.

She looked like hell. She looked beautiful, of course, but she was also a mess, like she was recovering from a hangover. It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case. She'd been acting off lately. He had no idea why, but he didn't like it, and he just wished there was some way he could help her.

"If you like her so much, then just go talk to her. You've done it before." Clare interrupted his thoughts, causing him to tear his gaze from Fiona and focus it on her.

"It's not that easy, Clare." Adam sighed, kicking the concrete beneath his feet.

After gathering her books and standing, Clare looked down at Adam, a comforting smile gracing her features. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't try," she said knowingly before disappearing out of sight, and leaving Adam alone on the steps with Fiona.

"Fiona?" He decided to approach her, hesitating before seating himself beside her.

She seemed surprised to see him there. "Adam, hi," she spoke, her voice full of fake cheeriness. He knew it was fake because he'd used that tone before. He didn't like that she was using it. That meant something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her.

"I'm fine." She was lying through her teeth. He flashed her a skeptical glance. "No, really. I am. I'm fine."

His expression was still skeptical. "It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself of that. Not me." She didn't say anything. He knew that meant he was right, and she knew it, too. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but just know that I'm here, if you need someone to listen. I won't judge you."

He got up to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "I'm scared," Fiona admitted as Adam sat back down. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm _really _scared."

He was confused. Like, really confused. Why was she so scared? "Of what?"

"Do you want to know why I came back to Degrassi?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before she continued. "I was dating this guy," jealousy immediately bubbled up inside of him, "and he was perfect." His heart sunk. _Great, she came back because she had a bad break up and she still loves the guy_, he thought, resisting the urge to scoff. "I thought he was, at least. But, he wasn't. He was... scary."

She paused and Adam just looked at her, studying her expression. She looked fragile, scared, broken. Whoever this guy was, Adam realized he had no reason to be jealous. In fact, he hated the guy. He didn't even know his name, but he hated him because he'd obviously hurt Fiona. So much so that she'd gotten drunk on a school night and come to school with a hangover.

"He tried to control me. I-I tried to break up with him, but he wouldn't let me." _Let _her? He wouldn't _let _her? What the hell did that mean? "I let him hurt me. I, I let him _hit _me," she whispered, her voice cracking as she finally turned her attention to Adam again.

_Anger. _That was the only emotion coursing through as Fiona's words processed in his mind. He wanted to find the guy and kill him, kill him for hurting for Fiona, for _hitting _her, a _girl_, someone who was weaker and couldn't fight back as hard.

"No one believed me, not even my brother. I know I can be a drama queen, but I just wanted them to believe me." She was rambling now, her attention still focused on Adam, and Adam just wanted to pull her in for a hug, make her forget. "When they finally did, we pressed charges, but on television, when they interviewed him, he called me a _liar_. He made me feel crazy. He said I made it all up for attention, and I _didn't_, but why would anyone believe that? Why would anyone believe _me_? I am the crazy Coyne, after all. I always said I wasn't, but maybe they're right. Maybe I am crazy."

Adam had had enough; he couldn't listen to her say that anymore. He couldn't let her do this to herself. He couldn't let her make this her fault.

"You're _not _crazy," he finally spoke, his voice firm as he took Fiona's hands in his own. A spark shot through him, but he ignored it. His feelings could wait. This was about Fiona and making her happy, making her better. "He _hit _you, Fiona, because he's a bastard, not because you deserved it. _No one _deserves that. This isn't your fault, and I don't want you to blame yourself ever again. You can get through this, and you don't _need _alcohol to do it."

Fiona smiled. Not one of her forced smiles, but a _real _smile. Sure, it was small, but the point was that it was _real_.

Adam was taken aback as Fiona leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before pulling away from him, and he merely blushed in response.

"Could you, maybe, walk with me?" Fiona asked, albeit hesitantly, as she stood.

"Definitely," he replied, maybe a little too quickly, but at least it got a laugh out of Fiona.

He concluded that he liked her laugh, and, as he began walking with her and they started talking, he decided he wouldn't mind hearing it more often.


	4. Catch Me

**I don't really know how I feel about this. Oh, and uhm, I don't own Degrassi, obviously. The song is _Catch Me _by Demi Lovato. I thought it was fitting.**

**

* * *

**_I'm terrified of what you do  
_

* * *

His fingers were tracing her jean clad thigh. She was trying to remember how to breathe.

* * *

_my stomach screams just when i look at you_

_

* * *

_Adam made her feel alive. That was honestly the only way she could describe it.

He made her feel _good_, like she was the only thing that was important to him whenever they were together. Bobby hadn't made her feel that way. He'd made her feel crazy and scared and lost, but not Adam... he made her feel happy and sane and _wanted_, and she liked that feeling. No, she _loved _that feeling.

"Fi, are you okay?" he asked, and when she heard his voice, she finally remembered how to breathe.

She just looked at him. She couldn't really read the expression on his face, but he seemed worried about her. She knew it was because he cared, and that thought made her smile. He _cared_, about her. Adam cared.

"I'm more than okay," she spoke once she had found her voice, and she meant it, she truly did. She _was_ more than okay, all because of him, the boy sitting beside her.

* * *

_run far away so i can breathe, even though you're far from suffocating me_

* * *

She kept telling herself to run, from Adam and from these feelings, because the last time she'd felt this way, she'd been hurt, so badly, and she didn't want to feel that way ever again.

But, there was always this voice telling her that this time would be different, because _Adam _was different. He'd never touch her, not in a way that wasn't welcomed by her. He'd never hurt her.

* * *

_i can't set my hopes too high because every hello ends with a goodbye_

_

* * *

_There were times, though, where her insecurities and her _fear_, were louder than that voice in her head.

What she had with Adam was good, but all good things ended, didn't they? So why set herself up for the inevitable heartbreak?

But, then she looked at Adam and thought maybe that wasn't true. Maybe not all good things had to end.

* * *

_but you're so hypnotizing  
you got me laughing while i sing  
you got me smiling in my sleep  
and i can see this unraveling  
_

_

* * *

_He was so cute, singing along to whatever song was on the radio as he drove.

She always smiled around him. Even when all she wanted to do was cry, he made her laugh.

His happiness was just so... contagious. It was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

Even when Fitz and his goons were bullying him, he found a way to put it all behind him, a way to have a good day.

She smiled at the thought, like she always did when she thought of him.

* * *

_your love is where i'm falling, but please don't catch me_

* * *

He smiled at her through the rear view mirror as he continued driving towards their destination.

She had no clue where they were going. Truthfully, she didn't even care. She'd go anywhere with him, because she trusted him, and that, too, scared her because every time she trusted someone, they let her down.

She told herself that Adam was different. He had to be.

* * *

_so now you see why i'm scared  
i can't open up my heart without a care_

_

* * *

_She was surprised when Adam abruptly pulled over. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even been paying attention.

"All right, Fi, what's on your mind?" He read her so well. She didn't know if she liked that or not, but she did know she didn't mind it.

"Nothing," she lied. She didn't like lying to him, but she didn't want to embarrass herself by admitting that she'd been thinking of him. And only him.

He looked like he didn't believe her; this didn't surprise her.

"You, actually," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks when he all he did was smile and kiss the tip of her fingers on the hand he'd been holding.

* * *

_but here i go, it's what i feel  
for the first time in my life, i know it's real_

_

* * *

_She didn't know what made her realize it, but in that moment, Fiona realized that she didn't have to be scared of what she felt for him, whatever it was.

It wasn't love, not yet, but it _could _be, and she knew that, and for the first time in a long time, that thought didn't scare her, because he was _Adam _and he cared about her and just like she had thought many times before, he would never hurt her. He'd always said so, and she'd always believed him.

* * *

_but you're so hypnotizing  
you got me laughing while i sing_  
_you got me smiling in my sleep_  
_and i can see this unraveling_

_

* * *

_"I've been thinking about you, too," Adam eventually admitted, once again breaking the silence.

The car was still in park. Neither of them had moved for a good few minutes.

Adam's fingers were still tracing patterns on her thigh, and she felt herself shiver a little, and not from the cold.

"You have?" She could feel herself blushing again when he merely nodded in response.

"I - I really care about you, Fiona," Adam said seriously, his gaze never leaving hers, and his gaze was so intense that she had to literally force herself to look away.

It took a few seconds, but once his words processed in her mind, she met his gaze again and a small smile graced her lips. "I care about you, too, Adam. A lot," she admitted, and it scared her so much to admit that aloud, but she _did _care and she needed him to know that because she never wanted him to doubt it.

And when he smiled, she knew that the frightened feeling in her chest was worth it just to see him happy.

* * *

_your love is where i'm falling, so please don't catch me_

* * *

She didn't know how or when it happened, but suddenly everything was quiet again and Adam was leaning in closer, and she was leaning in, too, and though her mind was still screaming at her to run, her heart was telling her to give in, to just trust him and whatever it was that was happening between them.

* * *

_if this is love please don't break me_

* * *

Sparks. All she could feel were sparks as Adam's lips found hers.

He was _kissing _her, because he was hers, and she was kissing back because she was his and she wanted him to know that.

All those fears, all those insecurities, they didn't matter anymore. They were still there, and they always would be, but they weren't important, not when she was with Adam, because he'd always promised that he'd never leave her and she believed him because he'd never given her any reason not to.

She'd be tempted to run, and at times, she probably would, but she'd always come back, and she knew, no matter what, he'd always be there, waiting, ready to catch her.

* * *

_i'm giving up, so just catch me._


	5. Speak Now

**Adam and Fiona have finally met, and I love them, of course. I think they fit. More so than Fiona and Drew. **

**This is long overdue, I do believe. This particular one-shot is set in the future, and is inspired by Taylor Swift's song, _Speak Now._**

******The end of this was just terrible, but I haven't written anything in a while, so.**_  
_

**

* * *

**_Five years. _It'd been five years since Fiona Coyne had left Toronto and never looked back.

She'd left because of _him_. They'd parted on awful terms.

Everything between them ended before they really even had a chance to begin. She had always regretted that. She still did, even to this day, which was why she hadn't been in a relationship since then. Sure, she'd dated, but it was never anything serious because _he _was always there in the back of her mind. The boy that fixed her, held her up when she needed a crutch. The boy that took the broken pieces of her heart and put them back together; the boy that taught her how to trust again. The boy who had stolen her heart and never given it back.

That boy was the very reason she was in Toronto at this exact moment.

While she'd moved to New York and become practically a nun whilst chasing and achieving her dream of becoming a fashion designer, Adam had stayed in Toronto and moved on. According to Holly J.(who was still Fiona's one and only best friend), Adam had met a girl by the name of Angelise Fleury and they'd fallen in love and he'd proposed eight months into the relationship(she thought maybe that should have been the first sign).

Fiona was attending the wedding. Today.

Why? Because Adam was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, and she wished that she had seen it sooner. She wished she would have stayed behind after graduation and talked to him after their argument. She wished she would have realized how lucky she'd been before it became too late. But, she hadn't. Today was her last day to change that.

She'd returned to Toronto to stop the wedding, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Something Holly J. said to her the previous week had been eating away at her brain. _He doesn't _look _happy, Fi. And he's not, because he wishes she was you. _Her friends words ran through her mind again for the billionth time_. He wishes she was you. _She didn't know if that was true, but she needed to know. She couldn't spend another day of her life wondering what might have been, especially when there's a possibly that what might have been_ could actually be._

_

* * *

_He couldn't believe he was getting married. He, Adam Torres, had found a girl that was willing to look past his physical appearance and fall in love with the man that he had turned into.

He tried really hard not to think of how he'd _already_ found that, way before he'd ever even met Angelise. He loved her, he did, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he loved her _enough _because he didn't. He couldn't, because he still loved that other girl, the girl he_'_d let go in high school_, _but he didn't like to think of her because then he felt guilty and he hated that feeling.

He was marrying Angelise, not _her_, and after today, there was no looking back, there was only moving forward, and that was exactly what he was planning to do.

That tacky bride song played and he focused all of his attention on Angelise as she sauntered down the aisle. She looked beautiful, flawless. She _was_ beautiful, with her blonde hair and hazel eyes and curvy figure that fit perfectly in that beautiful gown. This should have been the happiest moment of his life, but it wasn't, because all he could think about as she walked down the aisle, was that he could have been marrying _her_, he could have kept her in his life if he hadn't been so quick to let her go that day. But they'd said things, _awful _things, things that he didn't think they could ever take back.

Again, he tried not to think of that, of _her_, because it wasn't fair to Angelise, this beautiful woman that had fallen in love with him. And again, he _did _love her, just not enough.

He was starting to think that wasn't fair, but it was too late to back out now, and maybe, just maybe, one day, he _could _love her enough, so as she approached, he took her hands and whispered 'I love you' before releasing her hands and turning to face the preacher when told, and he left behind all thoughts of the girl he let get away.

* * *

Angelise was beautiful, just as beautiful as Holly J had said. She was beginning to think her best friend was delusional, because how could Adam not love _her_? She was blonde and _gorgeous_ and every guy's fantasy, but if there was one thing Fiona knew for sure, it was that Adam wasn't like _every guy_. He was genuine and sweet and _caring, _and if it were possible to have a heart made of gold, she was sure he'd have one.

He looked happy, though, _truly _happy, and it was killing her. She was glad that he was happy, she _was_, but it hurt to see him happy with someone that wasn't her.

It could have been different. She was sure of that. Sure, normal high school relationships didn't last, but she and Adam had never been _normal_; they'd been special and she loved him, so much, that if he'd asked her to marry him in high school, she would have said yes without a moment's hesitation.

But it never got that far. Because they had that fight and she left and that was that.

If she had just stayed, it could have been her up there, but she hadn't stayed because he'd said so many hurtful things, and she'd said so many hurtful things, and she just didn't think there was a way to fix it. Now, she was hoping more than anything that there was, that she could fix it _now_, even if it was five years too late. But, she most certainly hoped it wasn't.

So, she held her breath until it came time for that moment, the moment that could make or break her, and when it finally did come and the preacher said, "_speak now or forever hold your peace," _she stood from her spot in the back and shakily yelled that she objected, and it only took two seconds for all eyes to be on her.

* * *

He didn't believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it, but he _had_ to because his bride looked horrified, and so did everyone else, and there _she _was, standing at the back of the church with her head held high.

Fiona was here, at his wedding, and she was _objecting_. He didn't know how to react, and that was how he knew it was over. It was over between him and Lise because he hesitated, which was normal, but only if the hesitation was for a few seconds; his lasted for minutes. For minutes, he didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at the girl he'd let go while the girl he was supposed to be marrying was crying beside him. He hadn't expected her to be here, but there she was, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a relief to see her.

It was a relief because that meant she still loved him, too, and it meant he wouldn't have to marry Angelise, and that was a good thing because she deserved better. She was an amazing woman and he'd always known that he could never love her enough; seeing Fiona now, he realized how right he'd been in thinking that. He and Fiona had never had any _real_ closure; there'd never been any real break up, and because of that, he'd never moved on fully because he'd spent a lot of time wondering what could have been.

And if there was a chance, if there was even the slightest chance, that what could have been _might be_, then he had to take it because he couldn't spend another second wondering.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Angelise before running out of the church with Fiona, her hand held firmly in his own.

* * *

She couldn't quite believe it, but Adam had left his bride for _her_.

The question was, where did that leave them? Better yet, what did any of this mean?

"I'm sorry," were the first words she spoke once she and Adam were a good distance away from the church.

He was still holding onto her hand and she was thinking of how her hand still fit perfectly in his own, like it had all those years ago. And he was looking at her like he had all those years ago, like, in that moment, she was the only thing that mattered to him. Like they were the only two people in the world.

"Don't be. I didn't, I _don't _love her enough, not like I should," he said, never releasing her hand and never moving his gaze from hers.

"No, I mean," she paused, not exactly sure what she meant - it was just, she hadn't been apologizing for that. Well, maybe she had, a little, but she'd been apologizing for the other stuff, too. For the stuff that had torn them apart. For the stuff that was the very reason they were standing here today. "I meant that I'm sorry for the things I said. Especially for what I said about your gender. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was wrong, and I've regretted it for five years. Not a day goes by when I don't wish that we'd done that day differently."

That was what had ended things. That was why he'd run from the fight and why she'd left without saying goodbye, because she'd said the worst possible thing ever and told him that he wasn't a boy. She'd never said something so _cruel _to him before, and she'd never forgiven herself for saying it, and she probably never would.

"It was five years ago, Fi. Water under the bridge." She wanted to believe that, she did, but she could tell that it hurt him, even to this day, because it was in his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that she had missed so very much since she'd left them on the steps of Degrassi all those years ago.

"What now?" she asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence passed between them. She hoped he knew what happened next, where they were supposed to go, because she didn't. She hadn't really thought that far ahead, because all she'd been thinking of was keeping him from marrying Angelise, and she'd done that. So, what now?

"We leave, and we start over. The past stays in the past, and we move forward, because I love you, Fi, and I'll be damned if I spend another day without you."

Fiona didn't know what to say to that, so she grabbed him and she kissed him. She poured everything she'd ever felt for him into that kiss; anger, passion, and love. Every emotion that he'd ever brought out in her was poured into that kiss because she wanted him to know that she loved him, too, and that was one thing that was likely to never change.

_So glad you were around when they said, "speak now." _


	6. Princess Fiona and Prince Adam

**This fic was sort of inspired by the promo for the second half of 'Halo.' This isn't how I picture the party Adam is throwing, not in the least, but I thought a party was a good idea and besides, I wanted to throw in a little Holly J and Drew. **

**I don't own Degrassi. Obviously.  
**

* * *

She was avoiding him. It didn't really take a genius to figure that one out.

It was all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, but she'd been hurting herself, drinking her life away, and he just couldn't sit by and let her do that again.

He knew why she was doing it- she missed New York, because it was her home, but she couldn't go back there, so, he was going to bring home to her.

That was why he'd done all this, put this party together. He'd done it all for her, not just because he missed her, but because he thought maybe she needed it, maybe she needed the comfort of knowing that she didn't need New York to feel like she had a home.

Since Fiona was still angry with him, it seemed, he hadn't been able to invite her himself, so he'd asked Holly J to do it for him. He'd been a little nervous, asking Holly J Sinclair, of all people, for help, but she was Fiona's best friend and he didn't really know who else to ask. Thankfully, she'd been more than happy to help. She was actually really nice once a person got past how intimidating she could be. He knew now it was just a front, a facade to protect herself. Something he understood completely, actually.

"You look nervous, bro," Drew said pointedly after joining his brother at one of the tables set up in the vicinity where the party was being thrown. A few Degrassi students had already shown and were chatting amongst themselves, but Adam wasn't really paying attention to any of them; there was only one person Adam wanted to see, and of course, she wasn't here yet.

"I don't think she's gonna show, Drew," Adam admitted, a frown etched into his features. He meant it, too- he really didn't think she would show because he felt she was truly that upset with him, though he'd only been trying to help when he'd taken that Champagne bottle from her before she could do anything stupid, anything she might regret.

Drew patted his brother on the back, his soft smile quickly turning into a frown at his brother's lack of confidence. He'd admit that he'd been a little skeptical of Adam's relationship with Fiona in the beginning, and also a tad jealous that she seemed to like Adam more than she did him, but he knew how wrong he'd been to try and make his brother believe that Fiona was out of his league, because his thoughts now were that they couldn't be more right for each other. Yeah, there was that giant elephant in the room known as Adam's true gender that had yet to be revealed, but Drew believed that when the time came and Adam finally did come clean to Fiona about having been born a girl, she'd take it well, better than anyone would expect. Sure, she'd probably freak at first, but there was more to Adam than that and Drew was sure Fiona knew that.

"Chill, man. She'll show," he assured Adam. He just hoped he was right.

* * *

"Holly J, where are you taking me?"

Fiona groaned out of protest when her best friend didn't answer and instead, continued to drag her towards the Coyne family limo, where Marty, their limo driver, was patiently waiting for them.

"Thanks, Mart," Holly J said, smiling at the Coyne family's limo driver as he opened the door for her and Fiona.

Fiona huffed, frustrated that she wasn't even given a chance to protest or demand an explanation before Holly J practically shoved her into the backseat and slid in beside her before telling Marty to take off.

"Where are we going, J?" Fiona demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and releasing a sigh of frustration when Holly J still didn't answer her. She was just smirking.

_This is so ridiculous! _Fiona thought as she glared at the back of Marty's head. She didn't have any clue as to what was going on, or where Marty was taking her and Holly J. Her best friend had shown up at her loft unannounced after calling her and telling her to put on something cute, and without an explanation, dragged her away from the comfort of her room and outside, where Marty was already waiting.

And now here they were, on their way to some unknown destination. Well, unknown to Fiona, anyway.

She didn't how long they'd been in the limo before they finally arrived at what Fiona guessed to be their destination. She could hear loud music coming from inside the torn down building the party- it didn't take a genius to figure out it was a party- was being thrown in.

She immediately protested when Holly J started to drag her inside by the arm. "Holly J, I am not going in there," Fiona snapped, yanking her arm out of Holly J's grasp and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She knew she was acting like a child, but she truly wasn't in the mood for partying. She was upset and angry and she just wanted to go home and watch sappy chick flick movies because that was apparently what her love life had been reduced to. She had thought she and Adam were actually getting somewhere, but she'd screwed that up when she decided to be a bitch when he'd only been trying to look out for her.

"Trust me, Fiona, you're going to love this. I promise."

Fiona remained skeptical of her friend, of course, but she _did _trust Holly J, so she had to trust that this was worth her time and that her friend wasn't just trying to drive her up a wall.

She followed Holly J inside, and if it weren't for her being a typically composed person, her jaw would have dropped the second she'd entered. The inside reminded her so much of all the parties she was going to miss back in New York- there were champagne bottles everywhere and everyone was dancing and chatting animatedly in their little groups.

Because Holly J had been so insistent that she show up at the party, Fiona knew there was only one person who could have put all of this together: Adam.

* * *

"Look who's here."

Adam jumped, smacking Drew on the arm for, once again, sneaking up beside him.

It took a second for his brother's words to register in his mind, but once they did, his eyes landed on the girl that had just arrived. She looked amazing- beautiful, as always, and she was smiling. Not that fake smile that she'd been wearing a lot lately, but her _real _smile, the one that reached her beautiful blue eyes.

"You came," he said once he approached her, acknowledging Holly J with a grateful smile before turning his attention on Fiona again. She looked even more beautiful up close.

"Did you do all of this for me?" she asked, a mixture of shock and disbelief lacing her tone. He nodded. She couldn't believe he'd done all of this for _her_. It was too much.

"I thought since you couldn't go to New York, I'd bring New York to you," he said, scrunching his nose up out of disgust when he realized how cheesy he sounded. "Well, part of it, anyway, because bringing the entire city to you would have been a little complicated," he joked lamely, hoping that would be enough to get her to quit staring at him like she was and just say something already. He couldn't read her expression- he normally could, but not right now, and he hated it because he just wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Adam, this is- this is amazing," Fiona breathed, throwing her arms around him.

He stood still for a moment before pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. God, he'd missed being this close to her.

"Thank you," she whispered after pulling out of their hug. She could stay wrapped in his arms forever because him holding her just felt so right. That didn't scare her anymore, not like it used to, because she trusted Adam.

"A princess deserves to have her very own party, don't you think?" That was his way of saying 'you're welcome', and it seemed good enough for her because she hugged him again before dragging him over to the table where he'd spent the last hour before she showed up.

"Hey, Princess Fiona," Adam started when a slow song he'd requested just for Fiona started playing, "may I have this dance?" he finished after she looked at him.

"I'd love to, Prince Adam," Fiona said, a small smile playing on her lips as she took him by the hand and let him lead her to the center of the dance floor.

The song that was playing was perfect, he thought. He would be everything she wanted; he'd try to be, anyway, because she was everything he wanted and more than he felt he deserved.


	7. An Almost Fairytale

"Still mad?"

Fiona jumped, dropping the brownie she'd been contemplating eating and whirling around to find herself facing Holly J.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I was never mad, J. I just wasn't in the mood to party."

Holly J grinned. "Still not in the mood to party, then?"

Fiona laughed softly, but then her expression took on that of a serious one. "I still can't believe Adam did all of this for me."

"And don't forget the champagne," Holly J joked, making a show of holding up her glass before setting it down again. "If you ask me, I think it's cheesy," she started, her tone only slightly teasing, "but it's sweet, too, I guess."

"Declan would have done the same for you," she blurted, not realizing her slip-up until it was too late. She cringed when she took note of the glare being sent her way and did her best to smile as apologetically as humanly possible back. "I'm sorry, J. Old habits die hard, isn't that what they say?"

She knew using a cliché to worm her way out of this was 'lame,' but facing the wrath of Holly J Sinclair was not something she wanted to deal with tonight.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Fi," Holly J said, dismissing Fiona's apology with the wave of her hand. Her voice was a little higher than usual, though, and that was because she was desperately trying to hide how much she still missed Declan. How much she wanted him back. And how much she regretted choosing Sav over him. "It's fine, really."

Fiona wasn't convinced, but that just prompted her friend to protest further.

"I'm _fine_," Holly J insisted again. "Besides, this night is about you, remember?" As if to emphasize her point, she pointed her index finger in the opposite direction. Fiona's gaze followed Holly J's index finger until it landed upon Adam leaning against one of the tables, chatting animatedly with Clare and Eli. As if feeling his eyes on her, Adam quit talking and his gaze met Fiona's from across the room. It was that perfect, cliché moment that was described in all the romance novels and acted out in all the romance movies. He was looking at her like she was the only person he could see, the only one in the room, and she could feel herself blushing.

Her blush only deepened when Adam's smile grew. She could feel those butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Butterflies that had never fluttered as strongly as they were now.

She tentatively smiled back and waved before tearing her gaze from his and once again focusing it on her best friend, who was wearing a knowing smile.

"What?" Fiona asked, though she could already guess what Holly J wanted to say.

"Nothing," Holly J replied, failing miserably at her attempt to be nonchalant. "It's just, I know that look. You're falling."

Fiona opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out, so instead of standing there and gaping like a fish, she shut her mouth. She knew better than to protest. She could lie, of course, and she could probably convince Holly J that she wasn't falling, but Holly J was one person Fiona didn't particularly enjoy being dishonest with.

Just as Holly J opened her mouth to, no doubt, press the matter further, they were interrupted by Sav joining them. Her friend didn't look too happy to see him, and Fiona flashed her a knowing look, which she promptly ignored before allowing Sav to lead her to the other side of the room.

It was only then that Adam joined her.

* * *

Adam had been itching to be near Fiona the entire night, ever since their dance earlier, but Drew had had other plans for his brother and dragged him away to talk with Eli and Clare. It had been nice, he supposed, talking with his brother and two best friends. Fun even, but he was glad to be near Fiona again. He just wished he knew what to say to her. He knew what he _wanted _to say. What he wanted to ask, actually, but he was new to this. Drew and Eli had tried giving him advice, but it'd gone out one ear and then the other, mostly because he knew their advice was all wrong. None of their antics would work on Fiona. She was... different... yeah, that was the word. But, it was a good kind of different. A great different.

He was different, too, but his different was a problem. Could be a problem. It wasn't a problem. Not yet. He hadn't even kissed her. Did he tell her after he kissed her? Or before? He didn't want to think of it, of the problems it could cause. He didn't want to think of what might happen if she knew.

"Hi." Fiona interrupted his train of thought. He looked at her. She looked shy, almost. Sounded shy, too - he couldn't remember a time when he'd seen her look that adorable.

"Hey, yourself." He was attempting to be smooth, and failing miserably. He thought so, anyway.

Fiona laughed and smiled that beautiful, real smile of hers that he loved. He'd take that smile over her sad, fake smile any day.

"I wasn't aware that I like Mr. Debonair Suave," Fiona teased, beautiful smile still in place. All he got from that sentence was the 'like' part. Fiona liked him. That had to be a good sign, right? Or did she mean it in a different way? The friend way? God, he hoped not.

"Definitely not Mr. Debonair Suave, that's for sure," he joked, though it was the truth. "More like Mr. Big Dork." He was joking again. Mostly. He _could _be a dork. A big one, but Fiona laughed, so he didn't think she minded it much.

"I like Mr. Big Dork better than Mr. Debonair Suave."

She was smiling shyly again, and he was wondering how it was possible for someone to be that beautiful.

It wasn't until her words registered in his mind that he started blushing and smiled shyly right back, but at least her words answered his earlier silent question. She liked him. As in, 'more than a friend.' He suddenly felt a lot better about liking her. Giant elephant in the room aside.

"Like?" The one word question slipped from his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. He would have if he could have. He wasn't used to being so forward, not that that was too forward or anything, but he'd never before asked her how she felt. He knew now, of course, but he felt like he needed to hear it from her. Really hear it.

Fiona smiled that devastating beautiful smile of hers that made his heart ache, but it was the good kind of ache. He certainly didn't mind it.

"Yes, like," she said, still smiling and he couldn't help but smile back when he saw a twinkle in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

He wanted to say that he liked her, too, but he couldn't. He was sure she knew - after all, wasn't it obvious? He'd planned this party _for _her. All of it, everything he'd done, was for the girl standing before him. He wanted to acknowledge his feelings for her aloud. She deserved that. She deserved to know how wonderful he thought she was.

He decided not to tell her, but he swore to himself that he would eventually. He was sure of it. Just not right now.

"Another dance, Princess?" he asked, holding his hand out for her to take, and hoping she would take it.

"Of course, Prince," Fiona replied without hesitation, immediately taking the hand he'd offered her.

Another slow song started and they danced. Adam promised himself he'd tell her before the night was over, because he knew, deep down, if he didn't tell her soon, he'd lose his chance with her. And that thought hurt him more than any other thought he'd ever had before it.

* * *

"What's he waiting for?" Fiona muttered to herself as she stood idly by Holly J, who was attempting to force Sav to leave her be for a bit. The poor guy was so whipped. Fiona actually felt bad for him, being that she knew Holly J's affections didn't truly lie with him. Maybe the attraction did, for the moment, but her heart was with Declan in New York. Holly J could deny it all she wanted, but Fiona wasn't stupid - she knew true love when she saw it. It was very rare that she did, of course, but 'true love' definitely described what Holly J and her brother had.

She wondered if she'd ever feel like that. She thought maybe she could, with Adam, and while the thought scared her, it also thrilled her. Still, he had to tell her how he felt before she could do a damn thing about it, which was why she'd been mumbling to herself. Honestly, what was he waiting for? All he had to do was kiss her - he didn't even have to use words; the kiss would be enough.

She knew, deep down, that he liked her, too, but she needed some kind of proof that didn't come from her gut. She needed him to tell her or to show her. To do _something_. Lord knew he'd had plenty of chances already tonight, but he hadn't taken a single one of them. She thought maybe he'd been trying to when they'd finished their last dance a few minutes earlier, but Drew had torn him away from her before he could say anything. She rolled her eyes. _Boys_.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment."

The sound of her friend's voice startled her at first, but not for long. She arched a brow as she glanced over at Holly J, wondering what on earth her friend was talking about and noticing that Sav was no longer around. Well, she was sure he was _around_, but not anywhere near them.

"_Adam_," Holly J emphasized. "Gee, Fi. You're the one muttering to yourself and asking what he's waiting for."

"You heard that?" Really, she shouldn't have been surprised. "It's a valid question, I think. He hasn't exactly made any moves, and I'm a _lady_, Holly J. I never make the first move."

"There's a first time for everything," was Holly J's response. Fiona opened her mouth to protest, or perhaps counter that statement, but Holly J interrupted before she even had the chance to speak, saying, "You're scared, Fi. I know that because you're my best friend and I know you." Her tone was much softer now, which made it hard for Fiona to be angry with her for interrupting her yet again. "You don't need to be, though, because Adam seems like a good guy, and you know that means a lot coming from me because it takes a while to gain the approval of Holly J Sinclair." Fiona knew that firsthand. "It's also normal to be scared. I was scared, with Declan," her voice lowered even more when she mentioned Fiona's brother, "but I'm glad I gave us a shot. I don't regret what we had. We may not be the best example, but what I'm trying to get across is that you'll never know until you try."

Fiona wanted to talk about Declan more; partly to avoid talking about Adam and partly to make Holly J realize that her relationship with Declan was far from over. It wasn't her place to say anything, though, so she wouldn't. At least not now. She would eventually, because she was a Coyne and the Coyne twins liked to meddle, but it was probably best she focused on Adam right now.

Speaking of... She searched the room with her eyes, a smile creeping onto her lips as she spotted Adam in the same exact spot he'd been in earlier, doing the same thing he'd been doing. Though, he wasn't talking as animatedly as he had been before. He was distracted, and, despite herself, she wondered if he was thinking about her.

"Now's your chance," Holly J whispered from beside her, forcing Fiona to look at her for a brief moment before the brunette's gaze returned to the object of her affection. "And while you take yours, I'm going to take mine and talk to Sav." _That _got Fiona to look at Holly J again, all thoughts of Adam momentarily forgotten.

"Talk to Sav?" she asked, doing her best to disguise the hope in her voice. It wasn't that she wanted Sav to be unhappy; it was just that she wanted her brother and best friend to be happy because she loved them. And them being happy together would be much better than them being happy alone. Or with anyone else.

Besides, Sav belonged with Anya - he just needed to learn to stand up to his parents, was all. She'd seen those two together. They were the perfect fit in her mind. Just like Holly J and Declan.

_And you and Adam. _She quickly shook that thought from her mind.

"I do love him, Fi," Holly J started, and Fiona believed her, "but not enough." Now, that, she believed wholeheartedly. "He's a sweet guy. He deserves more." Fiona placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She felt bad for her; she truly did, because Holly J cared about Sav and she obviously didn't want to break his heart. She'd offer advice on how to let him down gently, but she'd never had to break a boy's heart before - she didn't exactly think she'd broken Bobby's heart. He hadn't broken hers, either, he'd just bruised it a bit. What he'd broken was her trust, but Adam was slowly starting to piece that back together again.

"Good luck, J," she said, flashing her friend a comforting smile before excusing herself. Holly J smiled knowingly right back before excusing herself as well, and both girls went off in opposite directions; one hoping that she could fix some of the mess she'd started to make, and the other praying she had the courage to make the first move.

* * *

"Could we stop dancing around what we both seem to be avoiding?"

Fiona's question startled Adam and he quit speaking. It wasn't as though he'd been talking about anything important, anyway. He'd merely been rambling about music and movies. He hadn't wanted to ramble about things that weren't important, but as it turned out, working up the courage to tell Fiona how he felt wasn't easy.

He didn't want to chase her away - they were in a good place. At least, he thought so, and he didn't want to screw it up if she happened to not feel the same way about him that he did about her.

"And what, exactly, are we avoiding?" he asked. He knew the answer. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I told myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone again for a very long time," Fiona started, forcing Adam to focus his gaze directly on hers, "and I kept that promise for a while, but then _you _came along. You and your innocent smile." He sincerely hoped he wasn't blushing. "You and those honest green eyes of yours. You and the way you seem to care about me, and you and your kind heart. I avoided you for some time not because I was angry with you, but because you scared me... You _scare _me."

She paused then and he didn't know what to say. He didn't think she wanted him to say anything. She wasn't finished.

"It's not a bad kind of scared, though," she continued, and those words brought a smile to Adam's face. "I'm terrified because I think you could be it. You're different - a wonderful type of different." He was still smiling. "I don't like to assume, but I can _feel _it. I can feel that you feel the same way for me that I do for you, so I am asking you to _please _quit dancing around it, and just _do _some-"

Adam cut her off mid-sentence, capturing her lips with his own. The kiss started out chaste - it was slow and sweet and _perfect_. Adam tried to pull away after - he didn't want to push her, but Fiona pulled him back to her, pressing her lips harder against his. The second kiss was less sweet; more urgent and passionate. Still perfect.

* * *

Kissing Adam, it was everything she'd expected it to be, yet somehow, so much more.

His lips weren't rough. They were soft.

He held her delicately, not rough like Bobby had. He didn't hold her like she would break. He held her like he never wanted to let her go, but his grip wasn't possessive. It was protective, like he wanted to keep her safe, and she had no doubts that he would.

"Wow," Adam whispered after he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Fiona's.

Fiona smiled. "Same to you, Prince Adam."

"What you said, about dancing around how we feel, I don't want to do that anymore, either," he said, and if his tone weren't enough proof that he was being honest, his eyes were. His gaze never wavered from hers when he spoke; not once. "I'm scared, too, y'know? It's probably not manly to admit it," his tone was teasing, "but I am. I care about you a lot, Fiona, and I know this is a big promise to make, but I promise to keep you safe, and I want you know that I will _never _hurt you intentionally. Not ever. I need you to believe that."

"I do. I believe you," she whispered, and she meant it. "Where do we go from here?"

"Wherever you want," he said.

"Slow, but not too slow," she replied.

"Your wish is my command, Princess Fiona." His tone and expression were teasing, but his eyes were serious.

"Let's dance," he said after a moment, backing away from her and offering her his right hand.

When she took his hand, she looked him straight in the eyes, wanting him to know that she wasn't just taking his hand so he could lead her to the dance floor. By taking his hand, she was offering herself to him completely. She was trusting him to not break her heart and promising him that she wouldn't break his. Not intentionally.

"I know," was all he said as he led her to the center of the dance floor.

Fiona knew this wasn't some fairy tale - this was real life and they were taking a _real _chance on each other. She was taking a second chance on love and Adam was taking his first chance. They weren't really Princess Fiona and Prince Adam. They were Fiona Coyne and Adam Torres. Two teenagers putting their fears to rest and opening themselves up to love.

She knew there were no guarantees that this would last. He was a sophomore and she was a senior and the future was not clear, but one thing was: they cared about each other.

So, maybe, it wasn't a fairy tale, but for the moment, it sure felt like one.

* * *

**author's note: **so, hi, it's been a while! in honor of tonight's new episode, i decided to go ahead and finish up this chapter that i've been working on since forever. i'm excited for more adam and fiona, even though they're pretty much doomed. still, i love them and all my favorite tv couples are doomed, anyway, so, there's really nothing new there. lol.

hope you enjoy. this is a continuation of the previous chapter.


End file.
